It is increasingly common for a person to own multiple personal electronic devices, such as a smart phone, laptop computer, a tablet computing device, a portable multimedia player, and a wearable device. Many of the users that own multiple devices may not have one or more of the multiple devices with them at all times. However, some users may wish to send data, such as a message (e.g., a sent message), to another user from a first device and be able to receive messages from the other user on another or a second device. In such a situation, the user may desire to have the sent message stored in a messaging history in the second device. Additionally, some users may wish to receive messages or notifications on multiple devices.
Messages can be sent from a first device to a second device (or multiple devices) through the Internet and a push server. However, sending messages through the Internet can be slow as the messages may have to traverse through several entities (e.g., wireless access points, networks, push servers) leading to large latency times. Additionally, the transmission times can be further increased due to multiple devices and multiple users being connected to a push server. Each device and each user (or application) can generate and send multiple messages. The large number of messages can lead to a large load on the push server. To alleviate or overcome some of the issues with sending messages through the Internet and a push server, messages can be sent through a local communications link. However, the local communications link can have a limited range and feasibility.